An integrated circuit (IC) design can include support for mixed-signal functions. The term mixed-signal refers to functions involving both digital and analog signals. In platform application specific integrated circuits (platform ASICs), custom diffused mixed-signal areas are placed on metal mask programmable platforms to support a mixed-signal function. With conventional solutions, accommodating custom mixed-signal functions in a platform ASIC is not feasible without adding significant silicon overhead. Because of the added overhead, a manufacturer may avoid bidding designs that involve custom functions, thus losing revenue opportunities.
It would be desirable to have an architecture and/or method for using configurable mixed-signal building block functions to accomplish custom functions.